Forum:Dorpsstraat/Archief
Categorie:Archief Nieuw leven Hierbij sticht ik dit nieuwe café. Ik zag de laatste tijd veel onnozele discussies op overlegpagina's van artikelen en o.a. ook in de Kroeg. Die mogen ook hier gehouden worden, zodat het daar wat overzichtelijker blijft :). --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:52 (UTC) :Lekker weertje hè? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::Dat bedoel ik :) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:53 (UTC) :::Rotslecht weer bedoel je...! Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::::Nee hoor, hier niet :) 19 apr 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::::Er is amper een conflict... -.- 19 apr 2009 14:54 (UTC) :::::Gedraag je, anders zal ik je eruit moeten zetten (brand) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:54 (UTC) ::::::Ik blus 't wel! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::::Ik help mee! :D En wie moet zich gedragen steen? 19 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::Rotjoch. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) :::::::::Wie -.- 19 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Tu madre. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) :Bucurestean... Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::Zeg 't 's? :P --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::Zo kan ie wel weer ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::Doe ff normaal, me ma is geen joch... wie is nou dat rotjoch? 19 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) :::::XD Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:00 (UTC) ::::::Rotjoch presenteert een programma op BNN... --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::Mh; die snap ik even niet? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::::::::Op Nederland 3 (tv) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:06 (UTC) Verkiezingen: Inschrijvingen left|250px Eindelijk beginnen we dan! De inschrijvingen voor de verkiezingen gaan beginnen om 16.00 uur! Maak alvast uw campagnes klaar en zet je naam bij de functie die je wil op Forum:Verkiezingen. Heeft u dit gedaan? Op zondag 28 april 16.00 uur kan je je niet meer inschrijven en op maandag 16.00 uur begint de officiele stemming! Succes! 19 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) : Ik doe niet aan campagnevoeren (noch kandidaat stellen :p) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) Locatie Welk dorp biedt zich aan (behalve Oost-Libertaanse dorpen, die tellen niet mee). --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :Mogen wijken ook? 19 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::Lol. Dorpen waarvan Rotjoch burgemeester is tellen ook niet mee :) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::Skeenth? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::::Dat ligt in Oost-Libertas. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::::Ik zet je 't land uit... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::::Ik stuur je terug naar Vreêland. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::STUUR HEM HET LAND UIT! 19 apr 2009 15:01 (UTC) ::::::::Naar Suriname? --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:02 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, Suriname wil iedereen heen, dan wil hij met plezier het land uit -.- Oekraine ofzo. 19 apr 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Jij bent grappig :) Jongens, hij staat al in Newport - aan de Dorpsstraat ;) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:06 (UTC) :::::::::::aan de Dorpsstraat ;) - logisch toch? -.- 19 apr 2009 15:07 (UTC) :::::::::::Trouwens, ik heb een gang in Joegoslavie opgeroepen, dus daar kan hij heen :D trouwens trouwens, wat duurt de Windows 7 torrent weer lang ... 19 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Pfff... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::Joegoslavie bestaat niet meer, wel knap als je hem terug de tijd in zou willen sturen (2003) :D --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dan stuur ik hem toch naar een land wat in Joegoslave was. Servie :D 19 apr 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik zal jou sturen waar je hoort... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::In een villa? 19 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::In een kloostercomplex in de Villawijk :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::Muhaha :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::In de Bijlmer. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Gnegne, daar woon ik in het echt :o 19 apr 2009 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Dat weet ik, dat had je ooit gezegd. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) Wat vinden jullie van de nieuwe afbeelding? :P Kom maar op. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Britse hooligans die zich vol gaan zuipen na een voetbalwedstrijd. Oftewel: heavy op z'n Brits. 19 apr 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::Wat is t verschil? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::: Het is in Nederland... om precies te zijn in Brabant. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::::Ow. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) :::::Halve Limburgers zijn het :P:P --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) ::::::Niet. Limburgers hate brabanders o.h.a. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:23 (UTC) :::::::Wel, dan zijn het ingeburgerde Britten. Zo beter? ;d 19 apr 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::::::::Ingelimburgerde Britten? :P --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:26 (UTC) :::::::::Tss. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:27 (UTC) Ja, daar ging mijn stem voor OWTB :P. --Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:29 (UTC) :Fix. --`OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:30 (UTC) ::Ja, daar verloor ook Tahrim mijn stem :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::Maar natuurlijk zou ik je nooit blokken :D 19 apr 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::::Nee :D --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:36 (UTC) FEESTJEUH! Spam Weer feestje! Me torrent heeft 1% gedownload van Windows 7! Ik trakteer op 19 apr 2009 15:20 (UTC) :Laaste waarschuwing. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:21 (UTC) :Voor? 19 apr 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Tss, ik heb em al lang... SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) ::: 0-1 --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:23 (UTC) :::: 0-1? SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:25 (UTC) :::::Ja, je bent de uit-partij (jij gaf antwoord). --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:25 (UTC) :::Je mag nog geen alcohol kopen op jou leeftijd. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::::Ik neem die ene zonder alcohol :D Verder, waarom dit -.- 19 apr 2009 15:26 (UTC) :::::Dat heet Malt en dat is niet te drinken. --Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:29 (UTC) Btw, welke build? SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:31 (UTC) :6801. Weet niet meer of dit de officiele was of toch een andere xd. 19 apr 2009 15:32 (UTC) :: ? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:32 (UTC) :::Oche, Oossiewessie voelt zich klein tussen deze computerexperts :D 19 apr 2009 15:33 (UTC) :::Computernerds* --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:34 (UTC) :::HUH? Er zijn al +7000. Zoek die maar, dan gaat het ook veel sneller. SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::::Ja... --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::::http://www.torrents.to/search#mininova:Windows%207 --> 7077 lijkt de recentste te zijn. SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) :::::Niet zo volwasse... --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:40 (UTC) ::::::Ik dacht dat 7000 final zou worde, maargoed :D 19 apr 2009 15:40 (UTC) :::::::Dat dacht je verkeerd. --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:41 (UTC) ::::::Tja, ge kent die van Microsoft he :-S SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:42 (UTC) :::::::Bill. --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::Nee, er is daar een nieuwe. trouwens, 7106 downlad ik nu ofzo. 19 apr 2009 15:44 (UTC) :::::::::Ze groeie met de sec. --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik zie dat iedereen zich verveelt op zondagen.... --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:46 (UTC) :::::::::::Rustdag è --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) kOL :::::::::::7106? eens kijke... SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:48 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik zie. --Sven 19 apr 2009 15:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :O SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dit zijn als het ware twee gesprekken door elkaar heen :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik zie. Sven 19 apr 2009 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Als er zoveel builds worden ontdekt, zijt ge nooit up-to-date :( SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::OWTB, met je blocks maak je jezelf niet erg populair.. :| --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ik zie. --Sven 19 apr 2009 15:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wij zien jij ziet. Trouwens, elke dag komt er weer een build bij... 7106 is nu dus ook weer niet de recentste, 7108 zou nu aan de orde moeten komen. Ik hoor wel dat Windows 7 gaaf is. Ik vond hem ljken op een tweede Vista maar hij is snel hoorde ik, dus ik zit nu op 15% met Vuze (UTorrent loopt niet lekker) en dat gaat ook erg snel. 20 apr 2009 13:37 (UTC) Salut Zo beter? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Nóg ercher! :D =---OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::Wil je nog een seconde geblokkeerd worden? Deze keer 600 seconden, leuk he? :D 19 apr 2009 15:31 (UTC) :::En dat is 1 min. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:32 (UTC) ::::600, is geen 1 min -.- 19 apr 2009 15:32 (UTC) :::: Ja, dat is zeer vermakelijk. Salutări, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:33 (UTC) :::::Toch wel? --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:34 (UTC) ::::::Trouwens, als iemand hier is die niet hoeft te zeuren over iemand anders' handtekening, dan is het Tahrim wel... --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:35 (UTC) :::::::Idd. --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::Dus stem je weer op me? :P 19 apr 2009 15:36 (UTC) :::::::::Nee. --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:36 (UTC) ::::::::::Hou jij dan ook je scheur maar dicht :) 19 apr 2009 15:37 (UTC) :::::::::::Hoe kan ik stemmen als dit mijn laatste dag hier is? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::1-0. --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) Attentie Ik ga sluiten over 5 minuten, partytime over. Tijd voor jullie om aan het werk te gaan. --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:55 (UTC) :Ik zie het sfeer is gespannen. --Sven 19 apr 2009 15:56 (UTC) ::Nee, het was de bedoeling om de wiki te laten heropleven. Nog 3 minuten. --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:57 (UTC) :::Ik zie het sluiten is niet goed. Niet goed! --Sven 19 apr 2009 15:58 (UTC) ::::Anderhalve minuut. --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:58 (UTC) :::::Ik zie. --Sven 19 apr 2009 15:59 (UTC) GESLOTEN OM 18:00 - Aan het werk :) Dit gesprek bevindt zich op de stoep vóór het café ---- WAT?! CAFé GESLOTEN??!!! NEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 16:02 (UTC) :Waarom is de é in klein? --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:03 (UTC) :::Omdat ik wist dat GIJ dan daarover een opmerkign zou maken. SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 16:05 (UTC) ::Waarom heeft iedereen ook sysop-rechten op Wikistad? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::Door SPQ! --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::::Libertas betekent Vrijheid, simpel toch? SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 16:05 (UTC) :::::Idd! :D --aanmèrking, OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:05 (UTC) ::::::Moet ik anders iemand ont-sysopppen? SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) :::::::Oei, dreiging. --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, Bucurestean zonder die cedille. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) :::::::::Officieel hoort dat een s-komma te zijn :| (raadpleeg Wikipedia) --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Ausgeführerd. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::::::::: Haters. --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) Kom maar naar F:Y! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:07 (UTC) :Nee, want het is daar verboden te lachen :( --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) ::Dan maar naar F:K! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) :XD Wat een zooi hier... :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) ::Colaatje? ^^ --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::Een ferme pint bier ja :O PS: Salutare is Latijn en betekent "groeten" ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::Roemeens komt van het Latijn... hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::::::Tuf! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::::::Tuf?! Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::Zal ik jan bootman inhuren? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) :::::::::Manger. --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich ouch. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) Ik ben even weg en cafe is dicht :( 19 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) :Ko. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) (5bwc!!) Greenday heeft nie veel concurrentie voor presidentschap :S - - :Helaas niet nee... Maar, zullen we de stoep ook dichtgooien? :D 19 apr 2009 16:17 (UTC) :Zitten er gaten in dan? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:17 (UTC) ::Muhahaha! :P Enne; wie is die Amfi? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:18 (UTC) :::Gute freund aus Deautschland! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:19 (UTC) HEROPEND 18:35 - Er gebeurt toch niks ;p Haj! --`OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:39 (UTC) :Hooligan, ik ben een hooligan :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 16:41 (UTC) ::Van 3000 naar 16000 bytes... --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:41 (UTC) ::: :O --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:42 (UTC) :::: Trouwens, waar is onze Koning? --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:43 (UTC) (in het Nederlands even) (ik vond "Waarde landgenoten" een leuke aanspreking/titel, maar een beetje cynisch misschien) Ik wil me op voorhand al even excuseren voor de (vermoedelijke) lengte van dit geschrift. Ik ben van mening dat praten en uitleggen (op deze wiki is dat dan in de vorm van typen) van groot belang is en ik denk dan ook dat een duidelijke uitleg mét argumentatie, voorbeelden en vergelijkingen altijd voorhanden zou moeten zijn. Soit, vergeef me dus deze uitleg: Ik ben sinds december 2007 heel intensief bezig geweest op Wikination. Ik zag het als mijn kind en ik heb er dan ook zo veel mogelijk aan gedaan om mijn kind waardig te doen opgroeien. Ik heb - hoewel dat mijn specialiteiten niet zijn - een Community Portal gemaakt, de helppagina's geordent en bijgeschaafd, steeds op de kwaliteit van de artikels toegezien, regelmatig huis gehouden in de onafgewerkte artikels en recentelijk ook een verduidelijking van de sitereglementaties opgesteld. Dat deed ik met veel liefde, omdat Wikination mijn kind was en omdat ik nu eenmaal van vooruitgang en afwerking houdt. Ik denk dat weinigen kunnen ontkennen dat Wikination, los van crises of bloei, steeds in orde was als site. Mijn rol in Lovia is gelijkaardig, maar wel anders geweest. Ik ben hier begonnen in augustus 2007 als "leider van het land", zonder feitelijke functie. Het leek duidelijk dat het leiderschap mij de eerste maal zou toekomen. Ik koos - in overleg met anderen zoals steeds - het koninkrijk een gepaste staatsvorm. Het bood vele voordelen: ik had geen al te grote functie, er kon een stabielere politieke cultuur ontstaan en er was een basis voor een beleefdheidscultuur, wat altijd bevorderlijk is voor de sfeer. Ik ben in november gekroond door Yuri en ik heb met veel liefde gedaan wat ik daarvoor ook al deed: alles in goede banen leiden, een helpende hand zijn, inwoners verwelkomen en bijstaan, de economie en cultuur op een hoger pijl brengen en een Loviaanse politiek creeëren. Ik schreef de grondwet (die was in mijn ogen heel goed, en dat vind ik nog steeds, al zou ik -indien ik hem zou herschrijven- nu grote verbeteringen kunnen aanbrengen) en bouwde het Capitool, als basis voor het Congress. Het Congress zou volgens de grondwet dé grote wetgevende macht vormen, en de basis voor de uitvoerende macht: de ministers en de Prime Minister. Die rol was altijd voorbehouden voor het Congress, dat had ik zo voorzien. Jammer genoeg heeft het Congress die macht zelf nooit opgenomen. Onze ministers hebben zelden een project aangevat. Daarenboven kwam onze Eerste Minister de eerste maanden veel minder dan nu online, en nam hij al evenmin groot initiatief. Ik vergeef het hem, omdat ik weet dat hij aan veel dingen tegelijk bezig was, voor Lovia veelal, en omdat hij dat de laatste maanden heeft goedgemaakt. Men zegt dat ik machtiger ben geworden met de maanden. Dat is juist, en niet juist. De grondwet heeft mij niet één machtje meer gegeven, integendeel, alle nieuwe machten zijn naar de Eerste Minister gegaan. Waar ik mogelijks wel aan invloed gewonnen heb, is op het alledaagse gebied. Ik was er altijd en als er dan ook maar iets was, was ik de contactpersoon. Men vraagt je iets, en je antwoordt. Dát is de basis van mijn zogenaamde dictatuur. En vergeet ook niet: ik won, maar verloor ook aan invloed. In het begin (augustus-december) had ik zowat alles voor het zeggen op de site en bepaalde ik - samen met een kleine "elite" - wat de Loviaanse context zou worden. De laatste maanden is dat niet meer zo geweest, en is die functie steeds meer in de handen van de community gekomen. Het koninkrijk is dus geëvolueerd, en zo ook mijn plaats daarin. Ik was koning om van op de achtergrond de politiek gade te slaan en een stabiele omgeving te creeëren; en ik ben een koning geworden die zih politiek, cultureel, sociaal en economisch engageerd en actief deelneemt aan zowat alle facetten van de maatschappij. In veel landen zouden ze dat toejuichen, en dat hebben sommigen zoals onze goede Lars ook gedaan, anderen zagen het als despotisme. Ik ben nooit een despoot geweest, neen. Ik heb mijn standpunten aangebracht, verdedigd en verkonindigd. Ik heb, als ik dacht gelijk te hebben, er veel aan gedaan om mijn gelijk te bewijzen. Als ik dacht een goede visie te hebben om Lovia er sterker uit te doen komen, heb ik die aangebracht, verdedigd en verkondigd. Niemand heeft ooit moeten stemmen: het Congress was de feitelijke macht! Congressleden, zoals OWTB er in het begin een was, hebben steeds het volste recht gehad even actief te werk te gaan op wetgevend vlak. Vergelijking: er zitten tien ridders aan een grote tafel, vol met heerlijke spijzen en dranken. De ene, de koning die in feite ook een gewone ridder is, beslist zichzelf een stukje kip en wat wijn te nemen: het staat er toch om gegeten te worden. Alle ridders nemen zich wat, maar de meeste zijn niet hongerig (=politiek actief). De koning beslist om dan maar zelf het heft in handen te nemen en de gastvrouw niet te beledigen, en hij eet zelf meer en meer eten. Wat is de clue: het eten lag er voor iedereen, maar weinigen kozen ervoor om het ook echt aan te wenden. Dit is waarom mijn functie in de monarchie geëvolueerd is, in de eerste plaats. In de tweede plaats was dat, paradoxaal, Alexandru en Arjan. Toen in maart-april de Hurbanova-crisis uitbrak hebben jullie mijn beleid willen afzwakken, en jullie hebben het tegenovergestelde bereikt. Vergelijk het met 9/11: dankzij de aanslagen waren de Amerikanen bang van het terrorisme, en daar heeft vooral Bush van geprofiteerd: alleen hierdoor had hij genoeg steun om naar Irak te trekken. Wat is er in Lovia gebeurd: 1) jullie hebben fouten gemaakt en jullie daardoor zelf een rechtzaak en een gevangenisstraf gegeven, waardoor jullie tegenstand een tijdje underground ging, 2) ik heb moeten ingrijpen (wat kon ik anders?) samen met anderen als Yuri en GM, waardoor deze mannen snel aan invloed wonnen. Dit is de tweede oorzaak geweest. Om een lang verhaal wat korter te maken: er is heel wat veranderd. Niet alleen mijn functie, maar ook Lovia. Ik heb Lovia altijd heel graag gehad. Het was een mengeling tussen het Amerika zoals ik het in 2005 en 2007 had leren kennen, tussen het westerse Europa en tussen de kleine invloedjes die iedereen aanbracht. Er was peace, terwijl die er in Libertas niet was. Iedereen werkte rustig aan zijn projectjes en dingen als de spoorwegen of Founders Inc hebben voor mij een heel mooie periode opgebracht. Dit is veranderd door - alweer - de HU-crisis. Hoe moeilijk het ook was, we hebben die redelijk snel kunnen "oplossen", in de mate van het mogelijke, en bovengronds ging alles goed in mei en juni. Ondergronds waren Alex, Arjan en hun vriend Maarten (die blijkbaar nog wraak wou voor iets??) wel al bezig aan vreselijke projecten, zoals een twee Hurbanova-crisis. Toen deze kort na mijn reis bovenkwamen (GM had ze al eerder ontdekt) besefte ik dat er voorgoed iets veranderd was. Een klik, een schakel. Pierlot was niet wie hij was geweest, en de haat die leefde onder oppositie bleek ongelofelijk hevig. "I'm frightened by the anger in one's words, I'm terrified by the hate in one's thoughts." zei Arthur Jefferson, en dat drukt inderdaad goed uit wat hij gevoeld moet hebben nadat ik hem alles liet lezen. Ook GM en Yuri Medvedev reageerden ontzet. Ikzelf was erg aangedaan, maar ik had m'n rust (in de mate van het mogelijke) weten te behouden. Ik had net tien dagen door de woestenij getrokken en was in totale innerlijke rust, en ik had intussen al meerdere van die crises meegemaakt. Ik besefte - net als in HU I - dat ze weer verloren waren, en dat ze dat niet zouden dulden. De plannen waren te ambitieus, de middelen te beperkt. Een referendum, zeiden ze, was hun weg naar de onafhankelijkheid. En huisjes kopen in alle gemeentes om het wat academici noemen "multiplicator-effect" te bekomen. Mijn uitweg was deze keer de site, en niet de wetten van Lovia. Een blokkade wegens het verstoren van de orde, én vanwege het ongelofelijke gesokpop, waarvan ikzelf meermaals beschuldigd werd, door hen! Alle namen hebben ze al genoemd: George Matthews, Arthur, Yuri (!!), de Pollini's (waarvan een deel van henzelf was, red.) etc. De site moest de oplossing bieden voor Lovia: de heren overtreders konden enkele maanden (we hadden zelfs jaren overwogen voor Alexandru) in de nor zodat Lovia zichzelf kon herstellen en de orde nogmaals zou terugkeren. De plannen waren getekend, een oplossing lag klaar, maar ondanks een tijdelijke blok bleef men doorgaan. Daarenboven was ik voor persoonlijke redenen genoodzaakt me tien dagen terug te trekken. In mijn afwezigheid heb ik wel de kans gehad sommige zaken hier op te volgen. Toen ik zag dat mijn OP vol stond met wanhoopsberichten, overgaves, nieuwe plannen die me abolsuut niet aanstonden, en waanzinnige discussies, ben ik beginnen denken. Er was wat veranderd. Er was iets grondig veranderd. * Er was een groeiende fractie pseudo-Lovianen: Limburgers, Oost-Europeanen en sokpoppen die steeds actiever werden voor één doel: een Hurbanova II-bis. * De goede sfeer van in maart of mei was weg. * Goede Lovianen werden constant geconfronteerd met provocerend gedrag en uitingen van ontevredenheid, gebaseerd op wansmakelijke redeneringen. * Er was géén vertrouwen meer. Niet in mij, niet in Yuri, GM, Robin, AJ... Voorname burgers van weleer gingen plots mee in het spottende spel van Arjan en Alex. * Er was geen orde meer. Law and order was verstoord door de oppositie en die waren ook niet meer afgeschrikt van waarschuwingen of gerechtelijk oplosisngen. (Dat is iets dat er altijd moet zijn in een land: law and order.) * Mijn spel was gespeeld. Ik heb gedurende die tien dagen mij goed vermaakt met andere bezigheden, en ik heb ook andere projecten aan mijn hoofd. Ik ben begonnen aan mijn theorie voor het rijexamen, ik ben mijn studiekeuze voor de universiteit aan het onderzoeken, ik ben mij aan het verdiepen in klassieke 20e-literatuur en cinema, ik moet in september een nieuwe krant klaarhebben, ik ga mij in september opwerken naar het kernkabinet voor de organisatie van de 100-dagen, en ik heb nog tientallen andere projecten klaar: stuk voor stuk projecten om mijn eigen toekomst als volwassene te versterken. Deze redenen, plus nog enkele minder belangrijke redenen, riepen bij mij een vreselijke vraag op: "stop ik ermee?" Ik besloot Joeri's mening af te wachten en heb dit dus gisterennamiddag grondig besproken met hem. Hij zag dezelfde veranderingen, maar ik zag ook dat het hem zwaar viel. Hij zou zomaar al zijn projecten moeten opgeven (weet je, Joeri maakt álles dat hij hier post op voorhand in tweevoud: op papier en op de pc!), dingen waaraan hij lang gewerkt had en waaraan hij nog wel een tijdje moest werken. Dat voel ik ook, het is als met mijn Quality Holding die ik nooit heb kunnen loslaten. En dat was ook een bezwaar voor mij: als ik + Joeri + GM zouden weggaan, zou er in Lovia toch een aanzienlijk deel van de activiteit wegvallen, en projecten van velen zouden in het water vallen. Mijn eigen creatie Adoha bijvoorbeeld, of Yuri's PCP. Mijn uiteindelijke beslissing is dat ik vertrek. (Op deze zin lang gewacht?) Ik ga. Ik ga mijn eigen leven boven de grond terug gaan leiden en ik verlaat mijn mooiste project ooit. Ik neem afscheid van mijn eigen kind, omdat het geïndoctrineerd is door anderen, omdat het oud genoeg is om zelf tussen goed en kwaad te kiezen. Wie wilt, gaat ook, wie wilt, blijft. Wie blijft, doe er mee wat je wenst. Wie mij ooit beledigd heeft door me een despoot, een tiran, een gatlikker, een poponar te noemen: bewandel zelf het juiste pad. Slaag je erin om op democratische wijze een nieuwe staatsvorm te vestigen? Ik vrees dat velen van jullie gaan inzien dat wat ik deed de best mogelijke oplossingen betrof. Soit, ik ben toch weg, ik zal het niet zien. Om af te sluiten (hoeveel bytes zijn dit al?): * Ik vertrek niet met gevoelens van haat of wraak: zoals ik al tegen Arjan zei: ik ervaar die gevoelens niet. Ik voel geen haat ten opzichte van de andere kant, ik wil geen wraak voor watook. * Sommigen zouden concluderen dat Alexandru en Arjan uiteindelijk toch geslaagd zijn in hun opzet. Misschien wel, misschien niet. Zo ervaar ik het niet. Ik ga weg omdat ik er geen zin meer in heb, en ja, dat is dan weer deels door hen veroorzaakt. Al denk ik dat Bucuresteans eigenlijk opzet was: stoot Dimitri van de troon en laat hem maar ploeteren in de oppositie terwijl wij zijn Lovia vernielen. * Bedankt: ** Joeri: je was m'n rechterhand en je bent alleen maar een betere vriend geworden. Ik zie je volgende week wel eens :) ** Robin: je was een van onze beste medewerkers en aan jou heb ik ook een goede msn-vriend overgehouden :) Succes nog met Azora! ** Lars: je was mijn dagelijkse portie glimlach: bedankt! ** George: ik zie je straks wel :) ** Arthur: ook aan jou heb ik een goede msn-vriend overgehouden, en je was een inspirerende en rustgevende medewerker. ** Alyssa: leuk je hier nog eens gezien te hebben! ** Pierlot: je hebt Lovia zonder het zelf te beseffen een van onze mooiste periodes opgeleverd, ten tijde van de spoorwegengroei in maart. ** Arjan: ik heb goed met je opgeschoten tijdens sommige projecten, en je hebt er alvast voor gezorgd dat een deeltje van mijn Lovia bloeide. ** en de anderen ook allemaal bedankt. Groeten, 19 apr 2009 16:45 (UTC) :Dáár is onze koning ;p --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) ::Heerlijk! :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::30.000 bytes, het wordt alweer tijd voor een archivering :S --Salutare, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 16:48 (UTC) ::::Haha :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) IRC Voor idereen die wilt, zie Wikistad:IRC: simpeler, sneller, gewoon veel beter! SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Kom kom kom kom! SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 17:07 (UTC) Probleem Kan iemand eens kijken naar ? Er mankeert iets aan het sjabloon... Wie het oplost krijgt zomaar voor niks 5 percent van de aandelen van Clints compagny :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:02 (UTC) :Ok. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::Opgelost. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:05 (UTC) :::Aléé, weer 5 percent kwijt :p Greenday2 19 apr 2009 17:20 (UTC) ::::Waarvan? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 17:24 (UTC) Ok, ok Kon het niet laten, ik blijf toch nog een beetje :p. Want: zie mijn GP. --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 13:30 (UTC) Wat is het hier toch stil jongens... --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) : XD Greenday2 20 apr 2009 18:09 (UTC) ::F:Y --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 18:09 (UTC) Aankondiging feest! :D Mijn Windows 7 download is nu op 90%, wanneer hij vandaag of morgen 100% haalt (en hij goed is) komt er hier een groot feestje! :D (trouwens, waarom is dit alleen voor mods, de dorpsstraat?) 22 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) :Bij de sluiting had ik 'm beveiligd (vergeten eraf te halen). Meteen 20% minder opbrengsten :( --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::Jij bent er ook niet bij he... misschien je stenen hoofd vervangen door hersenen? ^^ 22 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) ::Trouwens, het is nu ook alweer 18:00 uur geweest :P 22 apr 2009 17:55 (UTC) :::Waarom steen? --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::::Je bent toch een steen? -.- 22 apr 2009 17:57 (UTC) :::::Uhm, nee. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) FEESTJEUH! Na ruim 30 uur is dan eindelijk bij mij *Windows 7 build 7106* binnengekomen! TIME FOR PARTY! Ik trakteer :) 22 apr 2009 18:47 (UTC) :Ok; voor mij 99% van de aandelen van Libertas Live Company; jij trakteert hé :P Greenday2 22 apr 2009 18:48 (UTC) Vlag Oost-Libertas In d'Yslenner is er nu een discussie gaande over de vlag van Oost-Libertas! Discussieer mee en stuur je eigen ontwerp in; wie weet, wordt jouw vlag de officiële vlag van het oosten... Dus, kom naar d'Yslenner hét café van Skeênð! --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 06:21 (UTC) Recentlyk Biertnisse Deze krant is opnieuw geopend. Als je wilt adverteren of een stuk hebt dat je er wilt publiceren, maar je geen Aeres spreekt, ga dan naar Overleg:Recentlyk_Biertnisse#Adverteren_en_nieuws. --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 08:52 (UTC) Rustig hier Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 17:51 (UTC) Gratis ronde De nieuwe burgemeester betaalt iedereen een gratis biertje vanwege zijn aanstelling tot burgemeester van het dorp! --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:16 (UTC) :Waarom niet twee? :'( --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:17 (UTC) ::De volgende gratis ronde komt straks pas, daarom :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) :::Ik heb m'n eerste ronde al op :( --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:24 (UTC) Je weet wat er met minderjarigen in een cafe gebeurd! --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Roep dimitri maar! Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 4 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik, politieagent, Pierlot maar op de bon slinger. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:28 (UTC) :::Dan maar wordt libertas maar een Koninkrijk Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 4 mei 2009 14:31 (UTC) ::::Voorlopig (2 uur) gaat dat nog niet gebeuren :p. OWTB, hier komt ronde 4... --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:32 (UTC) :::::Maar ik ben al aan 5 toe.. --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:34 (UTC) ::::::5 dan... --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:34 (UTC) *huk* Hwanneer kom *huk* rondje sewe? --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:36 (UTC) ::::::::Ben je weg na 6 bier? :P Hahah dat is anderhalve liter "xD" --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:37 (UTC) *huk* Kebbe die fan jau ook al opdronk*huk* --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:37 (UTC) ::::::::::Tsss :P (irc) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) *huk* --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:39 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bucure%C5%9Ftean --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Zien *huk* --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:36 (UTC) Nee hè... Het wordt echt 's tijd dat Limburg onafhankelijk wordt.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te1w81E8L5A - dit kun je niet menen... Verschrikkelijk! Die Hollanders komen niet door de halve finale! OORPIJN!! --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 08:09 (UTC) :Verschrikkelijk he. Ik dacht dat de Roemeense al een mislukte Britney-Spears-achtige kopie was, maar dit slaat alles... --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 09:36 (UTC) :: :O Is dat René Froger?? Die's oud geworde... --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 09:54 (UTC) :::(Gaat door met eigen monoloog) En dat terwijl maar 1/7 van Roemenië op de balkan ligt... :| --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 10:07 (UTC) ::::Ik zal het Roemeens eens opzoeken als je zo gaat dwingen ;) --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 10:10 (UTC) :::::Ze zingen vals :S --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 10:12 (UTC) ::::::Wat wil je, Eurovision... --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 10:12 (UTC) ::::::: :'( --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 10:18 (UTC) > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA1NoOOoaNw&feature=channel --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) :Eikes :p Greenday2 6 mei 2009 16:34 (UTC) ::eikes? --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::Niet bepaald m'n smaak :P Zeg; Newport heeft nog geen website; ga je er een maken? :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::::Gaat niet om de melodie, maar om de fkin grappige Engelse interpretatie. :P Het liedje is namelijk niet in het Engels, maar in het Tamil gezongen... lees de subtitles. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 16:48 (UTC) Het liedje dediceer (hoe zeg je dat...) ik aan OWTB :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:13 (UTC) :Opdragen aan... Wat 'n gaymuziek.. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::"xD" Je moet de Engelse interpretatie lezen... ach laat maar zitten jullie zijn waarschijnlijk te dom om het ooit te kunnen begrijpen... pff :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:25 (UTC) :::Sry.. Het lig onder ons niveau :( --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:33 (UTC) ::::Oh ja, je spreekt geen Angelsaksich -.- --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) :::::Wat is dat voor een los verwijt? Ik vind 't gewoon niet zo grappig.. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:40 (UTC) ::::::OK let's see. Test: wat betekent Beejay? >:) --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:42 (UTC) :::::::Dat is Engels, geen Angelsaksisch. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::::::::Ik bedoelde Engels... :@ Angelsaksisch (of Angel-Saksisch) wordt over het algemeen gebruikt als bijvoeglijk naamwoord als de "Engelse of Engelstalige wereld - taal Oudengels, die tot de 12e eeuw door de Angelsaksen werd gesproken, wordt ook wel het Angelsaksisch genoemd jajaja. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::::::::Dat heet hypercorrectie. Slim proberen te doen en dan het fout hebben. Hahahahaha! :D --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::::::: OK. Vertel me maar direct wat 't betekent, zonder opzoeks. Slim doen door de vraag te omzeilen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik verlaag me niet tot slang :P --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) Toespraak van jullie nieuwe president Hier komt vast nog wel een toespraak; nu eerst een rondje op mijn kosten :) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Haha :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 16:51 (UTC) Tss Waren we twee weken geleden nog met zijn tienen (zie F:S) dankzij de Libertaanse verkiezingen, nu zijn we nog maar met zijn drieën.... --Bucureştean 20 mei 2009 16:02 (UTC) : :( --OoWeThBe 20 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) :: Ik ben hier nog altijd actief hoor :s Ik kijk hier elke dag wel eens ;) Wees gerust, jullie president is niet inactief ;) Greenday2 20 mei 2009 20:04 (UTC) :::Beantwoord de vraag van Loek maar eens dan (zie zijn OP) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 07:20 (UTC) Iedereen wordt van harte uitgenodigd om... right|250px|border ... The Flower Pot Journals Nýttfrón Concert bij te wonen! :Full Frontal Buddha zal er haar album The Flower Pot Journals voorstellen, na een geslaagd teaser concert in Newport. Kom naar Nýttfrón en ervaar de FFB-spirit! 21 mei 2009 10:45 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:05 (UTC) Hîc/Hik. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 07:21 (UTC) Verwijdering pagina's Geachte gebruikers van Wikistad, Ik heb wikistad al een tijd geleden verlaten en wil me er eigenlijk nooit meer mee bezig houden. Het lukt mij echter niet om de verwijzingen naar mijn persoon te verwijderen door allerlei beveilingsmaatregelen. Zouden jullie daarom alle pagina's die aan mij gewijd zijn willen verwijderen? Bij voorbaat dank. - Bob I jul 8, 2011 18:53 (UTC) :Als je jezelf er nooit meer mee bezig wilt houden kan dat simpel door de site nooit meer te bezoeken. Zover ik weet verwijderen we geen artikelen als er iemand vertrekt. Dus mocht je een grondige reden hebben voor verwijdering: Cyberpesten, vandalisme, onzin, privacyschending. Dan kan het artikel verwijderd worden, anders niet. Apoo banaan jul 10, 2011 10:00 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat privacyschending dan wel aardig in de buurt komt. Btw, ik heb ze zelf aangemaakt geschreven, dus dan zou ik ze toch ook mogen verwijderen? Volgensmij kan dat nu niet. Bob I jul 10, 2011 19:47 (UTC) :::Helaas is je tekst vrijggegeven onder een licentie: Door op de knop Pagina opslaan te klikken, verklaart u: dat uw tekstbijdragen aan wikistad worden vrijgegeven onder de Creative Commons CC-BY-SA licentie en de GNU-licentie voor vrije documentatie. Dit houdt onder meer in dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, ook voor commercieel gebruik. Als u dat niet wilt, kies dan niet voor "Pagina opslaan"!. Elke keer dat je op 'Pagina opslaan' hebt gedrukt ben je dus akkoord gegaan met het feit dat de bewerking niet meer verwijderd kan worden. Tenzij Bob van Velthoven je echte volledige naam is kan ik de pagina dus niet verwijderen. Apoo banaan jul 11, 2011 13:10 (UTC) :Dat is het. Verwijder het daarom alsjeblieft. Bob I :: Apoo banaan jul 13, 2011 11:24 (UTC)